In recent years, an image forming system has been required in the market which incorporates a post-processing apparatus to conduct various post-processing operations onto a plurality of sheets.
Concerning said post-processing apparatus, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-170,676 discloses a post-processing apparatus which includes an sheet accumulating section which temporarily accumulates sheets, a sheet ejecting section which is positioned downstream of the accumulating section to eject a plurality of sheets accumulated in the sheet accumulating section, and a sheet stacking section which is positioned downstream of the sheet ejecting section to stack the sheets ejected from the sheet ejecting section.
The sheet accumulating section accumulates the sheets based on sheet detecting information which is sent from a sheet detecting sensor, in such way that a lower stacked recorded sheet is more advanced in the sheet conveyance direction than an upper stacked sheet, whereby the sheet ejecting section can easily catch the sheet.
Further, the sheet ejecting section receives sheets one by one in an order from bottom to top, and ejects the sheets one by one to the sheet stacking section.
Further, the sheet stacking section urges an ejected sheet one by one to move in the conveyance direction, so that a plurality of sheets is coordinated all together.
The present invention will be structured described below.